Dino Cavallone's Avventura di amore
by xShine
Summary: Dino Cavallone's adventure to love. Drabble collection. Dino/OC
1. Chapter 1

xShine: I was supposed to make a drabble series AFTER Destiny. But ohwells~ This would be maybe around 10 chapters. Just wanna give Dino-chan some love. He deserves more than he has atm. =3

Uh, I think he's a bit too much OOC in this one. Forgive me! D:

* * *

><p>Prompt: Clouds<p>

* * *

><p>"Haruka-chan!" Dino had said, lying down next on the soft green grass, like the black-haired girl beside him, "Whatcha up to?" he had asked.<p>

"Watching the clouds," She said, as she smiled to the blonde mafia boss, "would you like to join me?"

"Sure."

"Hey, that cloud looks like Enzo!"

"What, no—oh my god, it really does," he started, speechless until he sees a cloud that he decides to point out to Haruka, "Ne, Haruka, you know what that cloud looks like to me?"

"Hm, what?"

He grinned, "Us kissing."

Hearing this, the girl had turned various shades of red. "E-EH?"


	2. Chapter 2

xShine: I'm back for another drabble for Dino~! I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I wish I did. But, sadly, I don't. So that's it. :D

* * *

><p>Prompt: Hello<p>

* * *

><p>If only you knew that when you first met him, he'd be one of the most important people in your life.<p>

"_Hello, I'm Dino Cavallone. What's your name?"_

"_A-ah, I'm Aoki Haruka."_

"_Nice to meet you, Haruka-chan!"_

You chuckled to yourself, as you noticed just how much you loved the blonde Cavallone boss. Though since you were quite dense, what you didn't know, was that he felt the same way.


	3. Chapter 3

xShine: Had nothing else to do, so, here! Once again, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! :)

* * *

><p>Prompt: Narcissus<p>

* * *

><p>"Haruka, sorry." A flustered Dino says, apologizing to you, because of a small understanding. He had heard girls loved getting flowers, so to apologize, he decided to give you flowers.<p>

"Um, here." He had said, handing you a small bouquet full of Narcissus flowers.

"Dino...do you know what that flower means in the language of flowers?" you had asked, fairly amused.

"E-eto, no. I picked it because it looked pretty," he awkwardly laughed, "what does it mean?"

"Oh nothing much," you had started, taking a small pause as you chuckled gently to yourself, "just _'return my affection.'_"

"EH-ah—" he hadn't finished his stuttering as he tripped over _air_, watching you laugh gently at his very red face.


	4. Chapter 4

xShine: Hi! :) I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn~

* * *

><p>Prompt: Whip<p>

* * *

><p>"Ne, Dino, can I borrow your whip?"<p>

"Eh? Sure." he said, giving her the whip.

Haruka took it, as she tried to whip the way she saw in the movies. Bottom line is, the whip had ended up binding the blonde mafia boss with her.

"H-Haruka.." He had stuttered, turning red, trying to move.

"Stop moving! It gets tighter!" She had said, wanting to get out of the awkward position they were in.

And behind the closed doors were, Romario and Dino's family wondering just _what_ the heck they were doing.


	5. Chapter 5

xShine: Hello! Back to my drabble series~

* * *

><p>Prompt: Marriage<p>

* * *

><p>"Please marry my daughter, Dino-san."<p>

"A-ah, I'm sorry. I can't."

The man became flustered, "Why? Is there anything wrong with my daughter?"

Dino sweatdropped, "N-no! You're daughter's perfect, sir." He couldn't dare disappoint this man. He contributed quite a lot in their alliance. But, he didn't want to marry her daughter

He had someone else in mind.

"Then why?"

Haruka who was eavesdropping thought it would be the best time to enter now.

"Excuse me." She said, entering the room to Dino's surprise.

"Yes, hello. Who are you?" The older mafia man asked.

"I can't help but overhear your conversation but, the reason why Dino can't marry your daughter is because he's already planning to marry me."

The older man looked surprise, "O-oh. Well why didn't you say so, Dino-san...," he coughed, "I think I must be taking my leave now. Thank you."

After he was gone, Dino looked at Haruka as if she was mad, "What did you think you were doing? Now he expects us to get married!" He panicked.

"Don't worry~ it's not like we're lying. I was just foretelling the future~" Haruka says as she runs away.

"HARUK-, wait, what?"


	6. Chapter 6

xShine: Next one~

* * *

><p>Prompt: Sunset<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah, look at the sunset, Dino!"<p>

"You're right. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Where have you been hiding this place?"

Dino chuckled, "I wanted to show it to the person I loved."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, you said something, Dino! You said the person you..."

"No I didn't. Now, shut up Haruka and enjoy the sunset."

Haruka wanted to protest, knowing she heard something. For a second, she thought it was love. Haha, then she thought it was foolish as seconds went by. In the end, she gave up.

Haruka grumbled, "...Fine."


	7. Chapter 7

xShine: Hihi, I'm gonna finish this whole series in one go!

* * *

><p>Prompt: Warmth<p>

* * *

><p>"It's so cold!" Haruka said, shivering as she could see her breathe condense.<p>

"Here, let me help." Dino says, taking her hands and rubbing them with his.

"Thanks. Ne, Dino~," she starts, "your hands are really warm."

Dino chuckled, "Really?"

"Yeah! You're like a walking heater! Be sure to expect my call whenever it's really cold~"

"Okay. Just call me, and I'll be there~"

Though, her body wasn't the only thing he could warm up. He was sure he could also do the same to her heart.


	8. Chapter 8

xShine: Here comes the next one~ Keeping it coming!

* * *

><p>Prompt: Questions<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you a romantic, Dino?"<p>

"What?"

"Are you a romantic?"

Dino thought for a bit, "I don't know."

"How can you not know~? Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Dino shook his head, "No. Why are you asking me these questions?"

Haruka ignored his question, "Well then, you should pick very carefully who you're going to have as your first girlfriend! If you're lucky, she might be the one you end up with forever. How cool would that be? To marry your first girlfriend! I wish I could marry my first boyfriend too but, things don't go that way~" She frowned.

Dino smiled, "You're fine just the way you are."

Little does Haruka know, she was that special girl Dino had in mind.


	9. Chapter 9

xShine: The next chapter! Sorry to keep you all waiting!~

* * *

><p>Prompt: Innocence<p>

* * *

><p>"Dino? What's this?" Haruka asked, holding out a magazine filled with women in their bikinis and almost naked.<p>

"EH? Haruka! Where did you get those?"

Haruka blinked at him, "Well, I was cleaning your room and I saw this along with others under your bed.

Dino blushed, "Oh...t-that! Those are magazines that h-help me with, um, resisting women's charms and seduction and such." He tried to cover up.

"Oh, is it? Okay." Haruka said, as she continues to clean up.

'She seriously doesn't know what that is?' Dino sighed in relief but at the same time thought about how Haruka can be so cute.


	10. Chapter 10

xShine: What we've all been waiting for!

* * *

><p>Prompt: Confession<p>

* * *

><p>"Haruka...?"<p>

"Dino?"

"How do I tell the person I like that I well, like them?"

So the time has come, hasn't it? The day he fell in love with someone...

"Just tell them. I'm sure they wouldn't reject you. That is, if you're sincere and true."

"B-but, I'm scared."

Haruka sighs, getting annoyed, 'Do I seriously have to tell the guy I like how to confess to the girl _he _likes?'

Haruka says, "Just do it."

Dino sighs, "Fine. I'll just do it then."

"Yeah."

"Well then, Haruka, I love you."

"What?"

"I said I love you, Aoki Haruka."

"I love you too." Haruka says as she gets enveloped in a hug by Dino.

"I love you too..."


	11. Chapter 11

xShine: I've succeeded in finish the series. Thank you all for staying 'till the end. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing.

* * *

><p>Prompt: Future<p>

* * *

><p>"Mommy. Can you tell me that story about when you and daddy got together?" Haruka's 4 year old son asks.<p>

You laughed, "Again? You've been hearing that every night."

Dino enters the room, "What's up with my two most loved ones?"

"Your son wants to hear the story of us again."

Dino looked surprise, "Do you really like that story?"

The boy nodded, "Plus, it's the story that led to having me!"

"D-Dino!," Haruka starts, "how does he know about that?"

"I-I don't know!"

Your son laughed, "I want daddy to tell me the story this time."

Dino smiled, "Okay." As he went up to Maru, your son, kissed his forehead, and tucked him in.

"Once upon a time...


End file.
